wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Raimei Shimizu (Future)
Raimei Shimizu (清水 雷鳴, Shimizu Raimei) is a 14-year-old guardian of the world of Nabari and head of Fuuma Village's Shimizu clan. She prefers to fight with a sword named Kurogamon (黒我聞) over using ninjutsu to the point of claiming to be a samurai. It was once said that she was a student of Tobari in Tokyo. She is a Counterpart of Raimei Shimizu. Personality Raimei has the silly tendency to mistake one person for another or reveal information she intended to keep to herself when excited. She can be stubborn and prideful at times, as seen during her first appearance with Miharu, but can be caring and serious when the situation calls for it. She has a deep-rooted anger for her brother due to having a bad memory of him, and this leads to her being cautious and aware when getting close to friends for the first time. Background 'Part III' 'World of Nabari Arc' 'Separate Relationships' Raimei was raised along side her older brother Raikou and was given the black gamon or Kurogamon, the opposing sword to Raikou's Shirogamon by their mother, Kourin. One night about five years ago she woke up during the night only to find her brother killing their uncle in cold blood and her parents along with everyone else's bodies lying around him. All she could do was watch in despair as Raikou mentioned that he was going to join the Kairoshu (Grey Wolves). Without knowing what happened on that day or why her brother didn't kill her along with the others, Raimei developed a hatred for Raikou making it easier to push him out of her life. She then has sworn to kill him in revenge. Years later after Raikou joined Kairoshu, they fought mercilessly after Raimei finally confronted him in a bed of red spider lilies, but the battle ended in Raikou's victory. Uryu and the Shinto Siblings were caught in the battle. Having lost the battle with her brother, and her sword, Kurogamon, left Ramei in the hospital stricken with grief. The two reconciled later and stayed on friendly terms after Raimei learns from Gau that the massacre was Raiko's vengeance against their uncle and his gang, who killed Raikou's and Raimei's parents. Later, after she gets out of the hospital, Raimei goes forward to meet Raikou for a rematch. In the field of Spider Lillies, Raikou gives Kurogamon back, but quickly disarms Raimei anyway. Upset, Raimei lands a punch on Raikou, yelling at him for thinking her to be so weak and taking on the burden alone. Crying, she asks him to come home. But Raikou tells her that it is too late, and makes her take up her sword once more. When his Brother is about to finish Raimei off, Gau, who in an attempt to intervene, takes Raikou's blow, the one meant for Raimei, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose. This deeply distresses Raikou, his concern for Gau's condition runs so deep that he contemplates whether Gau will awaken or not, believing that he will not, due to thinking that Gau no longer wanted to see him again. Eventually the Shinto Siblings and Uryu were kidnapped by Tojuro Hattori of the Grew Wolves. The Shinto Siblings and Uryu were sleeping when being kidnapped. Outside, Raimei Shimizu senses that her Kurogamon is crying and heads to the temple with Gau while Kouichi keeps Kagerou busy. She arrives to finds the three sleeping thinking that they were dead but mistakes Raiko Shinto for Raiko Shimizu and screams out for him. Uryu and the Group wakes and decides that he is going to crash down the Shinra Banshou ceremony with the Help of the Shinto Clan Members. Using the Giant Monster, Uryu, Raiko and Raimei stomp their way out of the Temple and the Monster Roars that attacked and killed Hattori. Angel and Alphamaru both hitch a ride on the robot. However, the Shinobi and the Samurais are pursued by Tategami who drives a robot of Reptar's arch nemesis, Robosnail from Rugrats Series. Pandemonium breaks out as the Uryu and his Friends make their way to the Boat that sails to the Land of Las Vegas, including being swung around midair by Robosnail and rocketing up the side of the Eiffel Tower. Eventually, Uryu takes on Robosnail and tosses him into the Seine River while saying "Over my Father's Snack" (instead of "Over my dead body"). After they made the escape from the Nabari Forest Docks, They went to the Boat only to say goodbye as the Two Tails leaves the Land of Haro. Unfortunately, Raimei Shimizu was on board the Boat. Gau Meguro was there blocking Uryu's Tailed Beast Bomb and meant for two Raimeis, saying "I came to accept my punishment." Gau then falls over bleeding, and instead of being angry, he begs for the two to stop fighting, and apologizes for breaking his promise not to tell Raimei as he slips under into comatose like Gau Haro. Yoite finally wakes two Gaus up with his own kira. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon